


Shrouded

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fallout Kinkmeme, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced Orgasms, Hate Sex, Nora finally shacks up with Hancock, Rough Sex, Sexual favour, Smut, Voice Kink, blowjob, ghoul fetish?, ghoulfucking, sinjin is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shroud is unmasked by her greatest adversary. John Hancock soothes his fellow cosplayer-in-justice afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinjin

The sound of Kent Connolly’s knee being shot was going to haunt Nora’s mind for the rest of her days. She tucked the silvery gray scarf around her face, adjusting the dark shades balanced on her nose as she reached for a fresh magazine and reloaded her gun. Sinjin…that bastard…How dare he do that to Kent!

All the poor guy had wanted was to make a difference, and now he was in Sinjin’s grip, probably needing urgent medical attention. She just hoped she and Hancock could get there in time to stop him and save Kent.

Doors were opened and shut, corridors gleaming with gunfire and bullet spray as raider after raider fell beneath the Shroud and her companion, their advancement unstoppable as they reached the elevator to the basement. Nora slammed her hand down on the button to call it, hearing the whirr of mechanics as it raised itself to their level. The doors slid open, and they hurried inside, pushing the down symbol and feeling the dip in their stomachs as the elevator descended.

The doors opened, and Nora readied her gun.

“Shroud!” Sinjin yelled. “I wanna talk with you.”

The ghoul was standing 20 feet away, fully armed and armoured with five henchmen dotting the room. At the sight of her, all of them flinched, even Sinjin, but to his credit he recovered momentarily and prodded the barrel of his gun against the skull of Kent Connolly, who was kneeling on the floor, making soft noises of pain. Nora’s eyes widened behind the shades, and she took a step forward.

“You take another step, and we get to see what the inside of Kent’s head looks like,” Sinjin threatened. Nora froze. “Hold, assholes. Whoever makes a move towards the Shroud first, I’m comin’ for you and your family.”

“But-”

“I said HOLD!” Sinjin barked. He flexed when he yelled, and Nora noticed the size of him, big and bulky, larger than most ghouls she’d seen before. “And you. Shroud. Some of these guys think you’re the real deal, but you and I both know, you’re just a lady playin’ dressup. You’re here for Kent. You think you can get to him before my bullet? Try me.”

“Asshole,” she heard Hancock growl.

“You can preen all you like, mayor, but it don’t matter what angle you look at this from. I got the Shroud where I want her, and if she wants Kent back, she’s gotta do what she’s told, like a good girl.”

Nora ground her teeth together, tightening her grip on her gun.

“What do you want, miscreant?” she growled in her best Shroud voice, and Sinjin scowled.

“Knock the goddamn voice off, for one thing,” he snarled.

“Fine,” she hissed.

“Good. Now here’s how this is gonna go. You’re gonna come over here, and Kent’s gonna hobble over to Mayor Smartass. We trade people, got it? I got some favours I wanna get from you. And if you even think of tryin’ something…Avery?”

A Raider woman cocked her gun at Hancock.

“Got it?”

“I got it,” Nora snapped. “What the hell kind of favours?”

“I hear you’re Pre-War,” Sinjin rasped. “I can believe it too. Goddamn, ain’t no smoothskin like a Pre-War smoothskin, and you, Shroud…boy, you’re the goddamn pinnacle.”

“What?!” Nora gasped. “You’re saying…”

“I’m saying you come over here and exchange your life for old Kent’s here, and I’m gonna hammer you like a fuckin’ nail when all your little friends are gone, you get me?”

“This is ridiculous,” Nora protested, her face heating up behind the scarf. “You’re seriously asking me to trade myself for Kent…because you…you want me?”

“You’re damn right,” Sinjin growled. “You gonna play nice, Shroud, or does this have to turn into a bloodbath?”

They were outnumbered, but it was odds the two of them had faced before. Nora’s main concern was Kent, and getting him out of harm’s way. If going with Sinjin could reduce his chances of getting hurt, she might have to take him up on his offer, no matter how distasteful it was. Even if Sinjin was the kind of big that got Nora hot under the collar usually.

“I’ll…I’ll play nice,” she managed, glaring at him.

“Good. Drop your weapon.”

She hesitated. Sinjin prodded Kent’s scalp again.

“I said DROP!”

Nora dropped the machine gun.

“Go to your little buddy, Connolly,” Sinjin ordered. The ghoul stood, with some difficulty, and hobbled over to Nora, who pressed a Stimpak into his hand. “Now you. Shroud. Get your ass over here.”

Nora took a deep breath, gazing at Hancock, who looked like he wanted to turn feral then and there. She nodded to him, and slowly made her way up the stairs towards Sinjin. The large ghoul snatched her shades off of her face and she winced. He seemed to appreciate that and gave her a malicious look, watching Hancock lead Kent into the elevator and ascend to the next floor. Nora felt any semblance of power draining out of her body.

“This is how it’s gonna go down, Shroud,” Sinjin breathed, leaning down to her ear. “You and I are gonna go in that back room, and I’m gonna fuck you like I ain’t fucked anybody in years. You’re gonna keep on that stupid hat and the fancy scarf. Take some Rad-X before we get to it. You’re gonna be swallowin’.”

“You’re scum, Sinjin,” she swore, and he grinned.

“Yeah, that’s right, Shroud. I’m a goddamn criminal. And you’re still gonna get on your fuckin’ knees for me, ain’t that right?”

Nora wanted to vomit, as Sinjin pulled her into the back room, his hand gripping her coat. He made gestures to the raiders below, and they got into the lift as he let her go, shutting the door. Nora wanted to gut him, but she knew she didn’t have anything on her that could put a dent in this asshole.

“Strip,” he barked, leaning against the wall. “I got all fuckin’ day.”

She began unbutton her coat, watching his eyes roving her body. As her leather-clad fingers slowly undid the heavy black trench, she felt like any armour she had was going with it, exposing her to the Raider. She saw his tongue swipe over his lip as she shrugged out of the coat and stepped away from it, and an unstoppable shiver travelled down her spine. Nora pulled off the gloves and unbuttoned her shirt, leaning down to unlace her shoes, kicking them towards him. She was shrugging off her shirt when he reached over and ripped the waistband of her trousers, his own fingers undoing the belt. He was clearly tired of her pace. He pulled them down her legs, and she quickly got free of them as he leaned back, watching her.

The look he was giving her sent dirty heat down her spine, coiling between her legs, and she hurriedly undressed to distract herself from it. She leaned down towards her back, pulling out a bottle of Rad-X, unscrewing the lid and tipping a pill out into her palm. She put it in her mouth and swallowed, stowing the bottle away as she felt the medication working through her system. She had barely straightened up before Sinjin’s rough, pitted fingers were on her arm, shoving her to her knees as the raider began unbuckling his armour, stripping away the leathers and opening his trousers. He pulled his cock out, and she swallowed.

Oh god, Sinjin was a big guy. He wasn’t just buff, he was thick, and his cock had the same texture as his skin. It sent shivers down her spine.

“You better get busy, Shroud, or I might make this the only fuckin’ foreplay we do,” he warned. She glared up at him and closed her mouth over the head, sucking softly until he groaned. Her tongue stroked the ridge beneath it and he hissed, his hips pressing forward to thrust more of himself in her mouth. She took a deep breath and grazed the tip with a hint of her teeth. He chuckled. “You havin’ fun, Shroud?” he growled. She ignored him and slowly engulfed more of him in her mouth, flicking her tongue as best as she could over the thick, strangely-textured length. She moved back and forth, trying to ignore the hand he placed on the back of her neck and the gentle pressure he applied to keep her secured. One hand raised to grip him and she bobbed a little more firmly as she used her hand to jack him.

“Goddamn,” he breathed, twitching as she slicked her tongue into the slit at the end of his cock and sucked again. “ _Shit_ , Shroud, you’re better than a goddamn hooker.”

Nora had once really enjoyed the act of giving head, a fact that had surprised her husband once he realised the shy, retiring Indian girl he’d married, whilst almost completely unable to voice her sexual desires, had no issue with simply acting upon them with his full consent. Therefore, Nate had for the entirety of their marriage enjoyed Nora’s growing skill every time she went down on him – something he’d eagerly repaid countless times. But doing this for Sinjin…

It ruined it.

She hated him for it. Still, the noises, the fucking growls and gasps he made, were something of payback. She could feel his control going, that carefully made image of the devil he was wearing giving way to helpless pleasure, and with something like vitriol she took him in to the hilt, teething him at the base, her hand playing with his perineum until the raider roared and grabbed the back of her head, holding her there as he spilled in her throat. She kept bobbing her head until he yanked her back from his cock. She’d left a deep red lipstick mark on the ring of his cock and it sent shivers down her spine.

She swallowed what was in her mouth and he wiped her lips clean with the back of his hand, pulling her to her feet. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the back room and she swallowed again, a little wet from his noises and the looks he’d been giving her earlier.

“Goddamn,” he said again.

Before she knew what was going on, he had hold of her scarf, yanking it away from her neck and spinning her around. He held her wrists together and bound them with the soft, silver material before bending her over the nearby desk. Sinjin stroked his fingers up her slit and she shivered, whimpering. That filthy chuckle filled her ears.

“You’re likin’ this, huh Shroud?” he growled, a finger stroking her nub roughly, another two sliding into her slit with a loud slick noise. Oh _god_ , his hands were textured so strangely, ridges and bumps where human fingers had only smooth skin, and he didn’t waste any softness on her, his hand going hard and fast into her, her knees shaking and fists clenched, keening loudly. The sounds her body was making were just _dirty_ , shameful when she thought about who was forcing them from her. She pushed her ass in the air, suddenly needy and bowing to the heat pulsing through her body. She hissed and writhed as he fingered her, wetting his digits and squirming, the pleasure he was giving her too much for her to process all at once.

He was right; she was liking this. Too much. She tried to fight the rising pleasure but it overwhelmed her and dragged her under.

She came shamefully, gritting her teeth and cursing colourfully in her mother tongue as the pleasure crested and forced an arch out of her, splashing over his hand. The sound of him growling out a laugh made her clench as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on her back, slickly tracing a finger down her spine as he cleaned off. There was an insistent press of his cock against her lips, and then he was ramming home, hips slamming into hers as she let out a scream. GOD, the ridges on his cock were brutal, lighting up every nerve on her inner walls as he fucked her viciously. His big, rough hands parted, one on her ass, the other sliding between her legs to play with her clit until she was sobbing out, writhing against his hips, the mottled skin abrasive in the best fucking way. Teeth met her shoulder and hung on tightly, and she came again wetly, panting.

“Nice,” Sinjin drawled. “Really fuckin’ nice, Shroud. That’s how you sound. You’re gonna say my goddamn name next time, y’hear?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, rolling against him to take him in further. Part of her wanted this over, but the part of her that was getting rammed roughly by this ghoul with his big, clever hands wanted him to keep fucking her forever. Nora had to admit, there were bits of her she wasn’t all that proud of.

“Good,” he breathed, and bit her again, untying her hands. “Your goddamn hands go on the desk,” he added. “No fuckin’ funny business.”

She did as he told her and arched up when he scratched shortly down her ass, her nails rasping down the metal. His hands moved upwards and ran over her breasts, the skin scraping over her nipples and causing red-hot pleasure to flare up and down her spine. Her body raged hot and cold, whimpering as the large tips continued to play with the dark buds. Sinjin knew what he was doing, canting his hips properly and earning himself a wet cry.

“You wanna bet Kent would go crazy to see this?” he rasped, pinching her nipples. Her cunt clenched tightly and the ghoul hissed. His voice in her ear was working her up again, and he fucked her harder. “His precious Shroud, all wet and bent over, still wearin’ the goddamn scarf and the fuckin’ hat-”

He broke off to inhale sharply, doing something with his hand over her breasts that made her lean heavily on her elbows to keep her from dropping off the desk.

“Because fuckin’ damn, Shroud, you’ve got a body,” he swore, moving to squeeze handfuls of her ass before he put his hands back on her tits and made her come again. She cried out his name when he did and he twitched, growling, staving off his own orgasm. “You’re a Pre War gal, good as the fuckin’ pinups and the spank mags. I could do this forever, _fuck…_ ”

Nora pushed her ass into him and Sinjin hissed, pulling her up and sitting down in a nearby chair, dropping her into his lap and raking a hand down her spine. She cried out and broke it off with a garbled mess of her mother tongue, riding him as sweat trickled down her breast. Sinjin’s hands returned to her chest just in time to swipe it away with a fingertip, his powerful hips bucking up into her.

“Should’ve fucking kept Avery around,” he growled. “She would’ve put her mouth on you and never stopped. Coulda got the two of you to fuck each other. Maybe…” he groaned, “but I felt like being goddamn selfish, after all the trouble you caused me, bitch.”

She drove down onto him and he slapped her ass, pushing her forward. Nora hissed at the slap and squirmed when his fingers dipped between her legs and began to ruthlessly rub her bud. At this angle, her rocking and his thrusting was just close to scraping over a really good spot, and when he pulled her down flush into his lap, teeth on her shoulder, pinching her nipple as he rubbed her clit, he found it. There was a brief pause where Nora’s mind blanked, eyes wide open and her brain flashing white. For a second, she felt nothing, all sensations ceasing except the feeling of her legs quivering, and then her orgasm hit.

It exploded through her, up her spine, through her groin, forcing all strength out of her legs, as she squeezed down hard enough to make Sinjin come. That most favourite of sensations, the twitch of a man inside her when she got him off, the wet rush of his seed bursting into her. Yeah, even with a dangerous raider crime boss between her legs, it was still a good one. Sinjin’s deep voice reverberated through her, his mouth hot and panting against her neck as he tried to recover, his fingers still working her until she trembled and tried to push his hand away. His arms dropped against the chair, and Nora almost tumbled off him, falling onto her knees against the cold, hard floor. She heard the raider boss panting behind her, and slid onto her ass to regain her breath. 

“Goddamn, Shroud,” he breathed. “Gimme two minutes and we’ll do round 2.”

Two minutes. Nora, as much pleasure as she had felt, had no intention of letting him fuck her again. She staggered over to her pack, pulling out a Stimpak and injecting it into her. Head lowered, her eyes flicked over to Sinjin’s gun, in a pile with his clothes, and she put the empty Stimpak away. Already, she could hear his breathing calming down, and she rushed for the gun, picking it up. His eyes widened, and then she fired.


	2. Hancock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the format fail. Enjoy the porn, I hope.

Hancock was half the hospital away when he heard gunfire, and by the time he got to the elevator it was already rising. He pulled out his shotgun, cold fear trickling down his spine. If Sinjin had killed her…

The elevator reached their floor with a giddy ‘ding’ and the doors slid open. Hancock felt the tension leaving his body as they revealed Nora, unhurt but flushed, her outfit scraped together.

“Gave me a scare, doll,” he joked, lowering his gun. She smiled at him apologetically.

“Kent okay?” she asked. He nodded.

“Still a little bruised. All the assholes remaining are accounted for. I had fun with that,” he admitted with a grin.

“I’m so sorry, Shroud,” the other ghoul whimpered. “Please tell me he didn’t hurt you bad.”

“I’m okay, Kent,” she said softly. “What about you?”

“Crime fighting isn’t what I thought it would be,” he told her miserably. “I got kidnapped and tortured. You…”

She went over to the sad ghoul and knelt down by him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

“The Shroud is not impervious,” she growled in her Shroud voice, her finger pressing beneath his jaw to level their eyes. “Crime-fighting is dangerous. I know this. Now, you do too. Return home, Kent Connolly. I will see you soon.”

Hancock and Nora helped him to his feet, and she patted his back gently as he made his way down the stairs. Nora took her hat off and slumped down onto a nearby couch, letting out a sigh. Hancock sat down beside her and offered her his hand. She took off her gloves, accepting it, fingers drawing circles into his palm. She pressed the flesh against the mottled skin and enjoyed the warmth he gave, shrugging herself out of her coat. She leaned forward and pressed her head against his shoulder.

“You okay, sister?” he asked. Nora slid her arm around him and he paused, feeling her fingers curling into the fabric of his frock coat. “Nora?”

“Hancock, I…”

Her other hand moved, sliding around the back of his neck, and he fixed her with a concerned look.

“Kiss me,” she breathed, and he placed a hand on the small of her back. Any other day, he’d have got her naked already. But this wasn’t most days.

“Look, I don’t know what Sinjin did to you down there, doll, but-”

“Hancock,” she murmured. “Kiss. Me.”

He pushed her down into the couch and slid his hips between her legs, his black eyes gazing into hers intensely.

“I won’t lie. I want you, babe,” he began, “and I have done for a while. Just…are you okay?”

She stroked the back of her hand down his cheek and nodded. Hancock’s brow cocked.

“No lie?”

“I just want to be touched by someone who likes me,” she whispered. “Hancock…”

Well, that settled it. He definitely qualified as someone who liked her. The ghoul leaned down and kissed her firmly, hands on her hips as he pressed himself against her. She tasted good, and he left her lips to trail down her jawline, his tongue sweeping along the bone, before he reached up to unpin her hair and return to her mouth. He felt himself hardening slowly, stroking her face.

Nora grasped his hand and placed it on her hip. She’d put the vault suit on instead of her trousers – he didn’t have any difficulty assuming why – and it was zipped up to the waist. He pulled back to look her over once – eyes sparkling, her breathing beginning to come uneven, and –

“Shit, toots,” he chuckled. “Any reason why you didn’t put your bra back on?”

He could see her nipples pressing against the black shirt. She swallowed, looking embarrassed – and not in a bad way. Hancock’s eyes widened. “On purpose?” he murmured. She nodded, biting her lip. “Shit. You spent long thinking about this?”

“I knew you’d wait for me,” she whispered.

Hancock forgot everything and leaned down to kiss her roughly, feeling her arms wrap around him. He stroked his hands down her sides and grasped the blue suit, feeling her start to wriggle to help him get her out of it. She moaned softly when he flicked his tongue against her mouth and let him explore her, arching her hips up as he slid the suit down her legs, working it down to her ankles before he reluctantly left her mouth, sitting up to unlace her boots. He did it one handed, the other running softly across her thighs and watching her suck in her lower lip and close her eyes in contentment.

She was enjoying the soft movements of his hands, the texture of his skin on hers, and she kicked off her shoes, reaching up to help him pull off his coat. He shrugged it off and tossed it over a nearby table, removing his tricorn before it fell and hit Nora in the face. She leaned up to kiss his jaw as he finally took a look at her and realised she hadn’t put her smalls back on either.

If Hancock hadn’t been hard before, he was now. Unbuttoning her black shirt, he slid a hand up her back beneath the silk, and grasped the collar of the shirt, pulling it away from her as he pressed her body against his. He could feel the hard peaks of her nipples pushing into him through his own shirt, and he discarded the black cloth, pulling his own shirt over his head. He felt her hands tracing his stomach, skirting up the damaged flesh and skimming across his chest. Her right hand came to rest over his heart and he grinned as he tossed the ancient ruffled shirt aside.

“Admiring the view, huh?” he murmured, looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

“I like it,” she whispered, pattering her fingertips in time with his heartbeat.

“God, you’re a sweetheart,” he groaned, and leaned down to kiss her again. Her fingers curved at the waistband of his pants, and pushed, but he grasped her hand before she could take him in hers. “Uh-uh, babe. You first.”

“John?” she asked, confused, and then she hissed, her eyes squeezing shut, as his fingers slid between her legs. She was still wet from…he tried not to think about it, thrusting his digits in and out slowly as she arched, squirming, whimpering softly.

“That okay?” he murmured, and she nodded, squeezing her thighs together when his thumb slid over her clit. Her hips bucked into his hand and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Attagirl, doll. That’s it. I’m here. I’m gonna look after you _real_ good.”

His fingers were pressing hard against her but not cruelly, and the texture of them was going to drive her insane. He braced an arm against the arm of the couch and leaned down, capturing her nipple in his mouth and rolling it gently between his teeth. There was still a little sweat on her and he could smell it, spicy and unique. He licked between her breasts before moving to her other nipple, his fingers going a little faster, and crooking. Nora’s hands shot up to clasp the back of his head, her hips rolling frantically.

Hancock kissed slowly down her body, his tongue licking into her navel and causing her to buck up into the sensation. He removed his thumb and she let out a breath, choking on it the moment his lips and tongue replaced the digit. He slung her thigh over his shoulder, still moving his fingers firmly as he pressed nips and bites to the soft, dark flesh, periodically returning to her clit to kiss and lick it until he could feel her legs tensing up either side of him. He dug in, not hard or harshly but firmly enough to anchor him, and lifted his lips for a moment. She whined, holding her breath for just a second.

“Attagirl,” he said again. “There you go. Come on. Come for me.”

“John,” she whimpered, and he groaned, licking her again and again until her body rolled and spasmed, gushing over his fingers with a sharp, feminine cry. He didn’t force her orgasm out, he coaxed it, stimulating her again and again until she reached down to bat his hand away. He sat back on his knees and looked her over, grinning.

“Nice,” he chuckled, and sucked his fingers. “God, Nora. You taste great.”

She reached up and grasped his pants with shaking fingers, and he groaned when she slipped her hand inside his pants and gave his cock a few quick pumps.

“Can I…return the favour?” she whispered.

“Later, toots,” he murmured, pushing the cloth down his legs.

“Please?”

He chuckled, kissing her, stroking her dark hair softly. Those fucking eyes. God, they were pretty. He was tempted to see what they looked like gazing up at him with her lips wrapped around his cock, but he needed her more than that right now.

“Lemme fuck you first,” he murmured softly against her ear. “Then you can get me off all you want, eh?”

“Okay,” she acquiesced, leaning back and watching him work the old clothes off his legs. He tossed them into the pile of clothes and knelt between her legs, kissing her softly. She bit down softly on his lower lip and Hancock groaned, feeling it go straight to his cock.

“All right, I think that’s all the foreplay this ghoul can handle,” he said with a slightly breathless chuckle. “Gonna let me fuck you?”

“Sure,” she breathed, tilting her pelvis up. Hancock pressed the tip of his cock against her sex and she linked their fingers together as he pushed inside her. The wail she let out made him almost freeze with worry until she wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him deep inside her. Hancock made a strangled noise in the back of this throat and buried his head in her neck, thrusting.

“You okay?” he gasped. She licked her tongue up his neck and bit him softly.

“Hancock,” she whimpered. “More.”

He threw her other leg around his waist and tightened his grip on her hips, burying himself in her again and again until the Vaultie was shivering, bucking beneath him. Their lips met roughly and repeatedly, a mix of teeth and tongue that could’ve gotten mean, but the moans she made and her loving grip around his shoulders negated any of that. Hancock slid an arm around the small of her back and used it to keep her pressed against him as he sucked on her breasts, his thumb pressing between her folds and seeking her clit.

She called his name helplessly, and he felt the fresh wetness between her legs, getting a little rough with her as his teeth marked her skin. She pulled him into her tightly, nipping him as best she could, rolling her body into his and squeezing him with her inner muscles. The ghoul inhaled sharply and kissed her heavily, close to seeing sparks. He rubbed her firmly, repeatedly, in cruel little circles until he could feel the squeeze of her thigh muscles. She gritted her teeth. He wondered if it was to stop her from begging.

“Scratch me,” she whispered suddenly.

“Hmm?” he grunted, kissing the tip of her nose. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple.

“On my back,” she told him. “Scratch me.”

“You ain’t noticed, I’ve got no nails, babe?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Anything. Please. Just try. It’s…my weak spot,” she whispered.

The laugh he gave her in return was a dark, hot, promising little noise that got her close to the edge. John Hancock moved his fingers to her back even as she whined at the loss of his thumb on her nub, and braced what was left of his nails against the soft skin over her shoulder joints. She sat up just a little, and he kissed her neck, not slowly his thrusts for a second, before he dug them into her and dragged sharply down her body.

The breath left her. He felt her clench as he moved a hand back to her nub, the other one scratching down her back, and within seconds, he felt her coming hard beneath him, screaming out his name as her eyes widened, mouth parting as she made that gorgeous noise, a sound that was right now contributing to whatever ego he had left. He kept fucking her hard, hand on her back as he held her tight, his lips and teeth all over whatever of her he could reach. _Goddamn_ , a woman hadn’t said his name like that in _years_.

He slowed his thrusts, listening to her gasping for air as he pressed little fluttering kisses over her face. Her hair was stuck to her skin, her eyes bright, and she stroked his cheek gently.

“Hancock,” she whispered.

“That okay, toots?” he chuckled.

“Can I…”

“Return the favour?” he finished. “Hmm. I’m tempted to just…come in you.”

She inhaled sharply. “How…how long would you last if I…”

“Not long,” he chuckled. “You really wanna? Make sure you’ve had some Rad-X first.”

“I had some earlier,” she murmured. “Think it’d have worn off by now?”

“Yeah,” he said. He circled his hips gently for fun, and she keened. Hancock pulled out, grunting as the amazing pressure of her cunt disappeared and was replaced with cooling air. He leaned down and reached for her backpack, pulling out the bottle of Rad-X pills. She took it with a quiet ‘thank you’ and dosed herself, returning the bottle to her satchel as Hancock sat back and leaned on his elbows, grinning. Nora sat up, and he watched her chest heave with renewed interest. _God_ , she was fucking _hot_ , and she wanted _him_ , of all people.

The woman moved forward and placed her hands on his hips, quickly pushing her hair out of her face before she kissed the tip of his cock. Hancock groaned. Even just the little kiss felt good. She licked a stripe up the underside and stroked the tip of it around the ridge of the head. Hancock swore and fell back, feeling her lips close over the tip and suck gently. He panted when she moved down the length and hummed softly, bobbing her head and stroking her tongue over him as she did so.

“You are _fullohmygod_ ,” he breathed, bucking his hips. “Yeah. Oh. Full of _surprishittttttttt…_ ”

She had somehow laughed, and the vibration engulfed him. She applied more pressure with her mouth and tongue, taking him in to the base, the fingertips of one hand massaging what her mouth left untouched whenever she bobbed, her other stroking his balls. Hancock buried his hands in her hair, trying not to push her head down, and came with a shout of her name. He swore he could see goddamn stars, and could barely notice she was still blowing him through the heat, pressure and pleasure, until she scraped her teeth gently over the head and he hissed from the sensitivity.

She slowly pulled her mouth off of him, swallowing, and wiped her mouth, leaning down to press her head into his chest. He was breathing heavily, but managed to curl an arm around her to hold her close to him, his expression dazed.

“…babe,” he managed, a full minute later. She let out a soft noise in question. “When I can sit up again without my head spinning, I’m goin’ down on you and not coming up for air.”

There was a small pause and Hancock swore he could feel heat from where her face was touching him, He worked up the strength to look down, and smirked. Her face was burning red.

“Okay,” she finally whispered, and he sat back, stroking a hand through her hair. Though, maybe they’d nap first.


End file.
